We will Never Die
by Mari Grem
Summary: Yeah, if you don't like the rateing, tell me and I'll fix it. This was done wo spell check. So, it's a song fic from my personal song. It's about The Marauders' Legacy. -Cole


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only some of the plot. However, I do own the song, and it is copyrighted, so don't steal it.**

**A/N: This story is a songfic. It is a oneshotThe song is called "We will Never Die," and I wrote it specifically for Harry Potter, although I can relate to it very well. So, enjoy! **

* * *

"Swear it!"

"Swear what?"

"Swear to me that we won't ever die!"

"Sirius..."

"No, James, swear it. Swear to me that we will not be forgotten!"

"I...I can't Sirius, you know that..."

"James, swear it, please, please swear it. A wizards' oath cannot be broken. Please, Prongs, swear it!"

"I swear it! I swear to the gods above that our memory will never die!"

_Swear to me tonight_

_That we won't ever die_

_Together we will stay_

_Forever_

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"Promise me that we will win this war."

"Prongs, you know I can't-"

"Padfoot, Sirius, please. I need to know that Lily and the baby will be okay."

"We will win," Sirius concluded, "As long as we fight together, we will win"

"Promise me,"

"I promise,"

_Promise me right now_

_That we will stay strong somehow_

_We will fight on_

_Together._

"He's so beautiful James."

"I know Lily, I know."

"What should we name him?"

"Harry."

"Harry James Potter, it's perfect. I love it."

"And I love you Lily, and I love you."

"James?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Promise me that Harry'll be okay. That he won't be hurt."

"Lily, that's an impossible promise-"

"But-"

"No buts. I promise him a chance at life, and I promise to give him hope and love. But that's all I got to give him, I can't promise anything else."

_Another chance  
A new reason to live  
A future  
A Hope  
That's all I've got to give._

"Prongs,"Remus whispered into pure nothingness. James Potter, the only person that accepted Remus for who he was, and did not shun him because of what he was, was gone, dead.

"PRONGS! HOW COULD YOU NDO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?" the pain and anger inside of him began to boil. Hagrid had just taken Harry away. All that was left was memories.

"All I have left is you memory. But, Prongs, I swear on my oath as a Marauder, that I will not let you ne forgotten. You will not have died in vain. Your memory shall be immortal!"

_A Memory  
That's all I can promise you  
But if you're sure  
Then immortality  
I can do_

"Prongs," Sirius said as he walked the rubble that was Godric's Hollow. Harry had just been taken by Hagrid, and Sirius was alone to deal with his pain.

"Prongs! PRONGS! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULDN'T DIE!" Sirius screamed at the moon, finding that there was no one else to talk to.

But then he remembered, he remembered his own promise, and he decided to avenge his brother's death. "Wormtail is dead," Sirius spat.

_Swear to me tonight  
That we won't ever die  
Together we will stay  
Forever  
Promise me right now  
That we will stay strong somehow We will fight on__  
Together._

"Sirius, Padfoot old friend," Remus Lupin began staring at the gravestone that was Sirius, "How could you leave me all alone. We were the only one's left, and then you had to go. HOW COULD YOU?"

"You promised me, you promised me that we wouldn't die. You said that James did not die in vain, and that the Marauders would live on. But now I'm all alone Sirius! Now there's no one left for me. I'm all alone," but then he thought. He thought of the way Harry reminded him of James. And the way that Ron loved to get into trouble almost as much as Sirius did. And how Neville always needed to prove himsel, just like Peter before he went bad. "I guess I ain't alone am I? You guys are still here aren't you?"

_We won't ever die  
I swear this ain't a lie.  
I swear to the heavens above  
That even though  
We're all alone  
We're with the ones we love._

Peter Pettigrew stared at the wall. He was thinking about the past. About his friends. "I abandoned them," he said to the wall, "I left them, and I deserve to die. All they gave me was love, and laughs, and the ability to be my own person, and I decided to go against them. I killed James Potter! The Marauders are gone, yet I remember our monthly escapades, the times that we raided the kitchens, our daily pranks. I'll never forget them, no matter how deep into this I go, I'll always have the memories of a good life."

_Love and Laughs and Freedom  
Were all we ever needed  
And so I swear to you tonight  
That we will never die!_

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are we really like you were?"

"What Harry?"

"Luna, me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, are we really like you, dad, Sirius, and _Wormtail_ were?"

"No Harry, no one could ever take our place. But you guys are the heirs to the Marauders' Legacy, and you're doing pretty well."

"Thanks Remus. That-that means alot."

_Our memeories  
Will be remembered  
We were celebrities  
And history  
Has a way of repeating itself  
One day  
Someone will take our place  
But  
Our memories  
Will not be erased _

And so, a simple promise was able to keep the Marauders alive. The love and laughter that these four friends shared, it was able to face all odds. Even death, even pain, even betrayal.

_We will never die!_


End file.
